case affair
by Andy-loo
Summary: Sterek. Stiles pour paraître utile pour son père, va essayer de resoudre l'affaire du gang de Derek Hale.
1. prologue

Stiles était une personne invisible pour les vaillantes personnes de Beacon Hills. Au lycée, personne ne connais son existance. Son père fais à peine attention à lui, c'est à peine si il l'évite. Personne ne trouve de l'intérêt à être amis avec Stiles, et encore moins son père. Il veut que son père que considère comme un pré-adulte et non un enfant de cinq ans. Il veut que son père fasse attention à lui. Il veut que son père connaisse sa vrai valeur. Il devait remédier à tous cela, et il savait comment. Cela fessait un moment que son père essayer de trouver des preuve, essayer de coincer la bande de Derek Hale. D'après son père, il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. Le gang comme l'appelait son père, avait souvent était retrouver inspectant les lieux du crimes. Le fait que Hale soit entourer d'adolescent était d'autant plus bizarre. Quelque autre signe ne tromper pas. Il allait résoudre l'affaire Hale. Il aller enfin être reconsidérer par son père.


	2. Chapter 1

Aujourd'hui, en ce lundi matin, il allait commencer son enquête. Il devait observer c'est suspect, que ce soit leur habitude que leur gestuelle. Il allait commencer par Scott McCall. Le "gang" avait commencer par l'union Derek Hale -Scott McCall. Il déjeuna donc avant de partir. Il ne devait pas par être bizarre, il devait observer, oui, mais de loin. Aujourd'hui, il arrivea en avance. Il ouvris l'application note de son téléphone, pour pouvoir tout marquer et ainsi tout analysée. La première chose qu'il marqua était l'heure à laquelle arrivea Scott. Ainsi, il marqua que Scott fut arriver à 7h57, soit 8 minute avant la sonnerie. Sur une moto, accompagner d'Isaac. Tout de suite après, ils étaient allez voir le reste du groupe. Derek hale n'était pas là. Scott salua les personnes présente. Il semblait discuter de diverse chose assez varier mais rien d'inabituel. Une fois que la sonnerie retentie, ils se dirigèrent ensemble dans la classe de . Par chance, Stiles était dans la même classe. Par un autre hazard, sa place était dériere Scott qui était assis à coter d'Isaac. Il se concentra sur la conversation mais rien d'interresent.

Isaac :...se soir il y a entraînement avec Derek ! ...

Ils voulu écouter la suite qui paraisser intéressente mais on lui empêcha.

Danny : pssssst...Stiles...

Il se retourna donc vers le pertubarteur. Son regard disait clairement " qu'est ce que tu me veut ? "

Danny : T'aurais pas une gomme ?

Bien sûre, habituellement on ne le déranger pas mais quand il fesait quelque chose qui lui semblait importante, on le déranger. Stiles tendas tous de même sa gomme à Danny. Un jouer de Lacrosse. La matinée passer et il n'entendait ni parler de cette entraînement, ni d'autre chose. Quand l'heure du déjeuner arrivea enfin, étant mi-mars, et que le soleil tapa, le "gang" décida de manger dehors. Stiles ne voulant pas être repéré de sa filature, resta à l'intérieur. Les observant par la fenêtre. Rien d'interresent à proprement parler, mais il ne pouvez pas le juges. Il n'entendais rien d'ici. Il devait savoir en quoi consister l'entraînement de Hale, à quelle heure il était organisé et où. Le reste de la journée, rien d'interresent se passa, il sus tout de même que Isaac était héberger chez Scott. Il savait aussi que "l'entraînement" allait être dur. Cette journée n'avait pas vraiment porter ses source, mais il s'imaginer quoi ? Tout mystère prend du temp à être résolu. Avant de retourner chez sois. Il vit seulement Erika et Boyd embarquée dans une voiture, une camaro. Celle de Derek Hale.


	3. Chapter 2

Il lui fallait plus d'information sur Derek Hale, beaucoup plus. Pour celle il n'y avait que deux solution, suivre Derek Hale mais cela pourrait prendre du temps à avoir des information vraiment intéressente. La deuxième solution est de voler le casier judiciaire de Derek. Il savait que son père en avait fait une copie, mais celle-ci était dans un coffre fort. À 4 chiffre. Ce qui laisser beaucoup de possibilités. Mais il savait comment faire. On parler de Stiles Stilinski voyons. Cette nuit, son père travailler tard, il devait faire sa maintenant. Le coffre était assez petit. Il n'avait aucune difficultés à le pencher. Ainsi, il pouvait voir, grâce au empreinte digital. Les bouton présider était 8203, en regardant plus attentivement c'est chiffre, il sur qu'elle était le code. 3208. Le shérif avait eu son statut le 3 février 2008. Il prit le dossier dans ses mains, le cœur battant vite, très vite. Il fit des photocopie puis alla tout remettre dans le coffre. Il souffla, il avait reussi. Il regarda attentivement. Derek Hale avait était accusée du meurtre de sa famille, c'est horrible. La photo est bizarre. On ne vois pas son visage ou très peux. On voit juste un rayon bleu. Comme si c'est yeux réfléchisse et anormalement sur la photo. Sa première petite amis est morte, Paige. Le reste sont juste des chose banal. Nom, prénom, dates de naissance. Sa sœur est morte il y a peux. On a retrouver la moitié de son corp. C'est horrible. Il n'as pratiquement plus de famille. C'est peut être pour sa qu'il a mal tournée. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il trafique mais je vais bien le découvrir. Foi de Stilinski.


	4. Chapter 3

Aujourd'hui je serait à l'afflut. Il faut que je sache tout à propos de l'entraînement. Je dois trouver un moyen d'être proche d'eux. C'est frustrant, savoir qu'il sont qu'à quelque pas, et ne pas pouvoir écouter la conversation. Ne pas pouvoir LEUR demander ce qu'il se passe. Il faut que je découvre. Il faut que je sache, pour mon père. Pour moi. Pour me prouver que je suis capable de faire des chose seul. De me débrouiller. Je ne trouverais jamais en les observant, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. Il faut que je les espionnes. Pas comme je le fais en cette instant. Je parle de vrai espionnage. Pour sa, il faut que je sache où se passe leur entraînement. Il faut que je sois patient. Je passe à coter du "gang" pour rejoindre la salle. Quand je passe, j'entend un Scott râleur dire " j'en ai vraiment marre, l'entraînement était trop dur.." Je me demande à quoi leur sert l'entraînement. Pour faire fasse à leur dealers peut être ? C'est louche, très louche. Je ne vais pas cacher que découvrir, enfin essayer de découvrir leur secret m'excite. Quand je serais la vérité, j'aurais de la valeur au yeux de mon père et c'est tout ce que je demande. Pendant le déjeuner, je me mis à la table au fond à droite, à gauche de la table du "gang". Il discute de tout est de rien, puis quand Lydia annonce qu'elle n'as plus cours, Isaac lance bêtement " oublié pas, ce soirs au Hanguart pour l'entraînement !". Stiles avait trouvait son occasion. Ce soir, il allez fouiller tout les Hanguart, de Beacon Hills, jusqu'à les retrouver !

 **N'hésitez pas à voter et à com' !**


End file.
